Searching Desperately for any Reason to Argue
by extra-victory
Summary: "T-Tell you! Tell you what! Tell you what, Devil?" She shrieked, pretending to be as offended as possible, despite her swimming thoughts and racing heart. Maou x Emi, Adult Themes, Adult Humor, Lemons. Fluffy as ever, and rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Ex-V: Hey there, it's such a pleasure to see you! I hope you like the story-**

"I'm _tired_..." Emi yawned, putting her feet up, reclining on the couch in Maou's lair. She sighed, swallowing heavily, and covered her face with one hand. "I'm _dead_ tired. Oh, God..."

The king of hell, uninterested, did his best to ignore her summarily, filling out a tax return form and checking off tiny boxes with sharp pencil lines. "That's nice, Emilia..."

Mildly aggravated, the Hero blinked at his back. She raised her head, and her eyes narrowed faintly. "What? It's not nice. How is that _nice_?"

He was briefly silent, clearly perplexed with the sheet of paper in front of him. Paying her no heed, he scribbled something in between some thick lines of text.

"Maou!" Emi snapped, tapping her fingers severely along the armrest.

Sadaou looked briefly over at her, bored. "Sorry?"

"You're ignoring me!" She hissed. "What did I just say?"

"You're tired."

The hero twitched, slightly. She turned her nose up, satisfied despite herself. "So, you _were_ listening…"

"No, I was ignoring you." Maou grinned, wryly, before glaring back down at the tax return sheet in his hands, frustrated. "But you've been saying the same thing over and over since eight, so it turns out that I didn't miss much."

Highly affronted, Emilia growled lowly.

"It's like you don't even care, isn't it!" she muttered, beside herself. "Even though I was up all night, working to pay your rent!"

The king of Hell flipped his pencil once, before setting it down, abruptly, and taking a deep breath. A moment later, he rubbed his temples with both hands. " _Our_ rent, surely? You meant to say _our_ rent."

"That's not hardly what I meant. Not even a _little bit_ , you..." Emi glowered, watching him with wide, subtly angry eyes; furious, she quickly caught herself _admiring_ his _profile_ , his strong jaw and breathtaking eyes...In fact, She could _feel_ her breath being _taken_ by them, and fumbled with her words for a moment. "You _slacker_! A Moocher, that's what you are-"

"I paid the rent _last_ month, Emilia." Maou rubbed the bridge of his nose, coldly, coolly. "Or have you entirely forgotten?"

She lost her voice again, falling silent in the wake of his words; in the aftermath of his irritated tone, which _always_ made strange feelings bubble up inside her, these days, and set butterflies loose in her stomach. She reddened, closing her mouth, silently defeated.

She _hadn't_ forgotten, of course, but she wasn't about to _admit_ that she was just fishing for reasons to fight with him, reasons to hear him snap back at her in that _stiflingly captivating voice..._

He was quiet, smoothly staring over at her with one eyebrow raised, patiently waiting for her to come up with some kind of snappy retort. She always did, somehow...

"No... I didn't..." She started, in something of a hollow, tiny voice, as the light blush on her face dusted her cheeks, briefly transfixed. He blinked, watching her, and she hastily snapped out of it; clearing her throat and finding herself again. "Actually, I'm surprised _you_ remember. That was a whole _thirty days_ ago, your memory must be improving..."

She said, and Emi was somewhat relieved to hear that she sounded poisonous and snippy once more. Maou nodded, wordless, before countering.

"Naturally, naturally... Although it _does_ appear that _you yourself_ can't seem to remember _last night_ very well..." The king of Hell refused to look back over at the hero, focusing instead on the tax return sheet, lithely twirling his pencil, gracefully, between two fingers. Emi shivered, exhaling silently, as his icy voice washed over her. "You know? When I promised to _kill you_ if you put your _smelly feet_ back up on the coffee table-"

Emilia yelped, flushed, and sat straight up in the recliner. "My feet are _not_ smelly, Jackass-!"

"No? Well, They _are_ , however, _on the coffee table_." A vein throbbed in his forehead. She snorted, Unimpressed, wiggling her toes on the glass top of the small table between them.

"They _aren't_ smelly. A Hero's feet don't _smell_ -" she answered, sternly, haughty.

" _But are they on the coffee table-?_ " Maou looked back up into her face, eyes flashing.

She felt her heart leap in her breast, and swallowed slowly.

"This... This is my coffee table too!" The half-angel hero was slowly becoming extremely _concerned_ , about how much she was _relishing_ his presence, and their conflicts, recently... "I can put my feet here, if I want!"

"If you want me to _murder you-_ " He grinned, wickedly, meeting her eyes. The King of Hell saw a strange look flicker through her face, acutely aware of a faint blush coloring her cheeks as they glared each other down.

They didn't move, for a moment.

He mused, quietly, to himself, about whether or not it had been a _bad idea_ to move In together. It certainly made parenting Alas = Rasmus much easier, but…

He was worried about their relationship, which had somehow _changed drastically_ since their most recent return from Ente Isla.

Even as he thought this, he watched Emilia give in, silently, fuming, with the blush darkening on her face; she pulled her feet down off the coffee table, and Maou nodded, eyes drifting shut, vindicated.

"Only... Only because I don't want to wake Alas = Rasmus-!" She whispered, violently red.

"More like, because you _don't want to die_ -" He answered, coolly, smug.

"Oh, stuff it-" She whipped her hair around, sniffing. He chuckled. "Don't act like I couldn't _kill you right here-"_

"You won't, though...Will you? " The Demon King snickered. "Somehow, taking a life over the right to put your feet up… Just doesn't seem like a heroic act-"

Emilia grumbled something to herself, incoherently; bright red and highly aggravated. She folded her legs, and he grinned again, glancing away.

"You're _so_ lucky we have a child to raise together-" The hero muttered, darkly, at last.

"Is that right...?" He offered, dryly, turning back to his tax return, still slightly miffed. "I'm lucky, then. Now, if I've given you enough _attention_ for the night, do you mind if I work on this?"

Emilia squeaked, fixing her eyes back on him, fidgeting; outraged, she choked on her words.

 **Ex-V: Did you like it? Did you have fun?**

 **I've got so much work to do, but I'm getting to the home stretch of my novel contract, so to speak. I've got like JUST under one hundred more pages to write, and I also just had finals and whatnot, but somehow I managed to write out the first five chapters of this story in the meanwhile! Because I have many of the upcoming chapters for this one already written out, I'll be able to update it regularly, despite my busy schedule!**

 **Also, please don't worry! I will be coming off my semi-hiatus as soon as I finish my contract, and I will be updating my other uncompleted stories as well!**

 **Speaking of my other stories, I do have the next two chapters of "Mirror" practically done, and some of my other stories are getting updates soon as well, Including "Habit", one of my favorite stories that I've been dying to update for a long, long time!**

 **In any case, I really hope I'm able to make you happy, even a little bit! Please, let me know what you think, and I'll be eternally grateful!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ex-V: Hey there! It's such a pleasure to see you again! You guys are so wonderful, you said such nice things about me and about the last chapter of this story! I really hope you like this one too :)**

 **MysteriousGexpert: Thank you so much! I'm so glad to hear that you like it, I spend a lot of time writing out templates for my characters, all sorts of different templates, to control the dialogue, because writing dialogue is one of my favorite things to do :D**

 **SSTrans: You're the best, I appreciate you so much!**

 **Naryu: I'm so happy that you liked it, I hope you dig the direction this story is heading in!**

 **Coldwire: Thank you, thank you! Yes, I'm so excited to be able to focus on fanfiction again, I can't wait to be done with my last hundred pages, I really just want to write fanfiction all day again! I hope you like the new chapter :D**

 **Reiuji: I really can't thank you enough for saying that, It means the world to me :') I will work as hard as I can to make you happy!**

 **KFC black guy 25: Here's the next chapter for you! I hope you like it, but in case you don't, see if you like any of my other Devil is a Part Timer stories better, I have about twenty something Maou x Emi stories on my page! Hopefully, I can make you happy with some of them!**

 **aVidReaDEr069: Oh my goodness, thank you so much for saying that! I'll be done pretty soon, and then I'll be able to devote all my time and attention to trying to make you happy with my stories again :D**

 **NoirShip: I saw your reviews on my other stories, and I was so delighted to read them! Honestly, I really can't tell you how much it means to me to hear you say that, I will work my hardest to keep you happy, and to keep posting and updating my stories every week! From now on, I'll keep having more and more time to write fanfiction, and my stories will be getting more and more updates, more and more often! As for Mirror, I already posted the next chapter for that one, and it's pretty long! I have the next few chapters of that story already written out as well, and I will be updating it again very soon! I hope you like it, and I hope you like this too!**

 **Thank you all so much, from the bottom of my heart! You guys mean the world to me!**

 _(The next day)_

The King of Hell, the Hero, and a Brunette sat together, outside in the sunshine, stirring their drinks.

"So." Emilia glanced at the Demon king, disparaging, and he sighed, as if in anticipation. "You _said_ you were going grocery shopping."

"What about it?" He replied, confrontational and already irritated, as Rika giggled, plainly delighted. "I'm going tonight."

The brunette looked back and forth between the Hero and the Demon King.

"You didn't go yet! You didn't go, and Tonight is too late!" Emi glared daggers at him, brows furrowing. "It's _way_ too late, and not even close. You get out at _nine_!"

"The grocery store closes at eleven." Maou leaned in towards her, patiently.

"And your daughter gets home at two thirty!" Emi wasn't having it, shaking her head, furious; stubbornly, she sniffed. Rika giggled again, _thoroughly_ enjoying her favorite day-to-day entertainment. "And she'll be _hungry_ , but nooo... You're going at Nine! _Nine_ , so I guess she'll go _hungry_ , and I'll have to explain that _Daddy doesn't love her enough_ to make a _quick trip to Stop n Shop-"_

Rika spluttered into her coffee, cracking up. The King of Hell stood, abruptly, highly irked. "You can't think of something to make her, _anything_ , out of the _deli meat and bread_ we still have in the fridge?!"

Emi just snarled back at him, hotly. "I see, of course... _That's_ how it is... Not only do I _cook_ for you, _clean_ _for you_ , _and_ do your laundry, but it's _my_ fault when you forget to do the food shopping! I guess that's what I get, for being a _woman_ , isn't it!"

The demon king stared down at her, for a moment, furious, before tilting his head. "Fine. _Fine_ ," he answered, in a low, cold voice, exasperated; Maou frowned. "Fine! I'll go _now_ , then, and _teleport,_ so that I don't _miss work_ -"

He made to storm away, grabbing his coffee deftly in one hand on the way by. Emi jumped to her feet, as well, apoplectic and faintly crimson in the face; her heart rate spiked, furiously, in her chest. " _No_! No, Idiot! _Moron_! You promised you wouldn't _abuse_ your _magic_ like that-!"

Maou just waved, smoothly, to her, saying nothing, already stalking away. Rika cast Emilia a brief, apologetic look, and gave chase, hiking her skirt briefly up with one hand and hanging on to her coffee with the other.

With some difficulty, The older woman caught up to the Demon King, who shot her a brief glare.

"You know what this is, Rika. You _know_ , don't you?" He scowled, sipping his coffee and sliding his coat on over his shoulders; highly irritated. Rika just nodded, still smiling subtly, secretively, to herself; she made a concerted effort to keep up with his long, striding pace. "She's been doing this for _months_ , since we got back from Ente Isla-"

"Picking fights with you?" The older woman cackled. "Starting arguments over nothing, and acting suspicious?"

Maou stopped short, blinking; his eyebrows rocketed up, and he took a quick breath, eyeing her warily. The King of Hell crossed his arms, before rounding on her, and Rika stepped back, innocently, with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You really _do_ know, don't you...What she's hiding, you _know_! _She told you_!"

His voice sounded almost transfixed, mesmerized. His heart hammered inside him, as a tiny voice in the back of his mind whispered to him that Emilia _might_... She _might have._..

"Who, little old me?" the brunette nearly guffawed, covering her mouth sneakily with one hand. " _Why_ , _I have no Idea what you're implying_..."

"You know." Maou accused, half-lamely. His eye twitched, slightly. "Of _course_ you know... _Tell me-"_

His tone spiked, urgently, on the last notes of his sentence, but Rika only turned away, delighted. "You wanna know? You want me to tell you, what she's hiding? Why she keeps bickering with you, like this, and _blushing_ whenever you _look at her-_?"

The silence, the silence in the wake of this statement washed over Maou like a titanic wave.

"No, You _have_ to tell me-" The demon king almost begged, his tone pleading. "We were doing _so much_ better, before the incident... In Ente Isla..."

"You mean, you were getting closer-?" She needled him, charmingly, and cackled when he snapped her a dirty look.

He trembled, though, as Rika didn't look at all convinced; closing her eyes, smugly.

"Tell me!"

"Isn't it obvious, Maou-?" The older woman gloated, thrilled.

"How can we be good parents...?" He managed, at last, desperately, after wracking his brain for a moment. "That was the whole point of moving in together! If it stays like this, If-?!"

Rika chortled, pleased, but somewhat reticent. "Oh, _fine_... Look at you, bringing up Alas = Rasmus... Like she's the _real_ reason you want to know-"

Maou growled at her, covering his face with one hand and staring out at her through his fingers; well aware that Rika knew _far too much_ about him...

The older woman had been teasing him for _ages_ , claiming that he had _feelings_ for Emilia. _Which he did not_...

 _Obviously!_

"Just _tell me,_ Rika. You know this is getting _really old_ -!"

"That's what _you_ think..." She chuckled again, slightly remiss, and shrugged when Maou glared at her. "Look, it's _her_ secret. She told me in confidence, so you'll have to talk to her about it."

"Rika!" He hissed, highly aggravated. "Tell me!"

Meanwhile, she started walking again, smug, and he was following behind her, beside her, gesturing madly.

"Rika!"

"I can't, it wouldn't be right-" She sang, sweetly, poking his chest slyly. "But _trust_ me, you should ask her! Oh, you _definitely_ need to ask her..."

Rika guffawed, again, chortling. She seemed utterly thrilled, Maou noted sourly.

"What makes you think that's a good idea?" The King of Hell growled, eyes wide and glaring away. "That we won't descend into a bitter, _bitter_ fight? If I just up and ask her, hey... What's your secret? You know, what have you been hiding from me, the past few months?"

"That's _exactly_ what you should say. Say _exactly_ that-" Rika cackled, having _too much fun_.

"It'll be a bloodbath! Rika, dont pretend it would go well!" He snapped, holding his head in one hand.

"No, no… You're right." She chortled, waving him down with one hand. He twitched, as she took pity on him from her pedestal, on high. "Let me tell you what you _really_ need to say…"

Maou blinked, raising his head. Suddenly, Something in the tone of her voice was _highly_ disturbing…

"This is what you say, Maou…" Rika whispered, covering her mouth with one hand and shuffling up close to his ear. "Say, 'Hey, Emi… Do you have feelings for me?'"

Maou stopped short.

The world also stopped.

 _(That night)_

Emi wasn't talking to Maou.

Facing away from him, at the dinner table, with her back squarely to him, and giving him the _harshest_ of cold shoulders, she fed Alas = Rasmus her dinner, chopped up hot dogs and steamed veggies.

Joyously, the child clapped her hands, unaware, in her blissful, childlike ignorance, that her mother and father were _fighting again._

The King of Hell, for his part, was still _reeling_.

Rika's voice played on repeat in his mind, _tormenting_ him, as he looked at the Hero in an entirely new, _uncomfortably pleasant,_ light.

 _You need to say, Hey, Emi... Do you have feelings for me?_

Maou cursed, to himself, in his mind.

 _That's what I need to say? Bullshit it is!_

Even so, some tiny voice, in the back of his mind, was niggling at him.

 _What if she does love you? Wouldn't that make a lot of sense?_

The king of Hell was trying desperately to contemplate this rationally, without letting his emotions get involved.

It didn't seem to be paying off.

"That's good, Sweetheart... Yes... " Emi cooed, softly, to her child, feeding her a spoonful of chopped carrots. "It's _good_ that Daddy finally figured out how to make simple purchases, isn't it..."

"It's good?" Alas = Rasmus echoed, mildly confused, but not too troubled.

"You're really _that_ mad?" Maou growled, balancing his chair back on two legs. She ignored him, coolly.

"Yes... Daddy _is_ a moron, isn't he..." Emi continued, flushed, unwilling to face him. "Can't even go _grocery shopping_ without his _godlike magic powers-"_

"Moron?" The child repeated, lost. Unable to get any clarification from her parents, the little girl decided just to enjoy her food, opening her mouth and swallowing the spoonful of minced hot dog.

"Shouldn't your priority be the food she needed?" Maou bristled. "I got her the food. Why does it matter if I _teleported_ -"

Alas = Rasmus giggled; perhaps she sensed that at some level, both Maou and Emi were enjoying their little spats.

"That _is_ the priority, yeah!" Emi whirled around, at last; scowling at him, with one eyebrow raised, _utterly_ Unimpressed. "Which is _exactly_ why it's so pathetic... Pathetic! That you couldn't take care of it, until it was so late that you had to _teleport_!"

Maou said nothing, for a moment, musing.

He stared over at her, transfixed, _almost unable to believe_ what Rika claimed was _happening in her heart_ … If it was _true_ , the subtext of their _entire relationship…_

 _No, their entire lives, together…_

He watched her turn away again, sniffing, and saw her turn her nose up, haughty.

 _Then again, if Rika was lying_ … If she was just messing around, he would _probably_ _die_.

The King of Hell felt something _strange_ , _something incurable_ , stirring in his heart.

It wasn't like he had _feelings_ for the Hero, of course.. _Of course,_ _he was just curious_. _He needed to know, obviously,_ He just…

Emilia was still muttering, darkly, under her breath, and feeding Alas = Rasmus.

"Emi." In something of a trance, Maou cleared his throat; rubbing the bridge of his nose. She twitched, ears pricking up, but didn't face him. Something _, something_ in the _tone of his voice_ was _off_ , and she was _instantly_ wary, heat beginning to rise in her face…

"What-?" she snapped, aggravated by the light blush that was already dusting her cheeks.

He paused, briefly silent. The space between them felt like a _vacuum_ , like a _universe of distance_.

"Do you... love me?"

His words seemed to echo through the kitchen, hanging in the air, with the weight of an exploding star.

 **Ex-V: I hope you had a good time reading this chapter, I'll put the next one up within the next few days if you like!**

 **I've also got a bunch of other stories to update, but I'll have much more time to write and update fanfiction as the weeks go by! This summer will be another summer full of fanfiction from me, so I hope you'll be happy with some of it!**

 **Please, let me know what you think, and I'll be in your debt forever!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ex-V: I hope you like it! It's so good to see you again :D**

 **Guest: Thank you so much! I'm so glad to hear that you like it!**

 **Me: I did miss you! I missed you a lot, I'm so glad to be back! I took a novel contract, so I've been real busy working on that, but I'm finishing it up now, and I'll be updating my stories again regularly!**

 **Naryu: Thank you! Absolutely, here's the next chapter for you, I hope you like it!**

 **Aqua-Sama: Ahaha, yeah, I'm a big fan of cliffhangers... Anyway, here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!**

 **SSTrans: I still can't thank you enough for saying that, I appreciate it so much. It means the world to me that you think so! I promise to keep working as hard as I can to make you happy with my stories!**

 **wanting to read: Thank you so much! I hope you like this chapter too!**

 **Wanting toread: Yes, I'll get the next chapter chapter of habit done ASAP as well, that's been on my list to update for a long time!**

 **Noirship: Thank you so much for taking the time to say this, reading this review made my whole day. Honestly, being told that I'm someone's favorite author, that's such a wonderful feeling that it reminds me why I love to write so much, and why I love fanfiction so much. Being able to put together stories that accelerate the process of two beloved Characters Getting Together is a delight, and I know how cathartic and heartwarming it can be, so when people tell me that I did well, and made them happy, it means the world to me. Personally, I've always thought that Maou and Emi are one of the all time greatest anime couples, and I simply adore this fandom. From a technical writing perspective, your feedback is Fantastic, and I really feel good about it, since I trreally hard to make sure my stories hold up, even though they're just fanfiction, and of course my editor doesn't help me write fanfiction. In my day job, as a writer, my work feels very much like work,but when I write fanfiction, it doesn't feel like work at all. I'm so thrilled that the prose I'm putting in my fanfiction is high enough quality that you like it more than some of books you've read! All keep trying my best, for you, to produce more material that you like!**

Maou said nothing, for a moment, musing.

He stared over at her, transfixed, _almost unable to believe_ what Rika claimed was _happening in her heart_ … If it was _true_ , the subtext of their _entire relationship…_

 _No, their entire lives, together…_

He watched her turn away again, sniffing, and saw her turn her nose up, haughty.

 _Then again, if Rika was lying_ … If she was just messing around, he would _probably_ _die_.

The King of Hell felt something _strange_ , _something incurable_ , stirring in his heart.

It wasn't like he had _feelings_ for the Hero, of course.. _Of course,_ _he was just curious_. _He needed to know, obviously,_ He just…

Emilia was still muttering, darkly, under her breath, and feeding Alas = Rasmus.

"Emi." In something of a trance, Maou cleared his throat; rubbing the bridge of his nose. She twitched, ears pricking up, but didn't face him. Something _, something_ in the _tone of his voice_ was _off_ , and she was _instantly_ wary, heat beginning to rise in her face…

"What-?" she snapped, aggravated by the light blush that was already dusting her cheeks.

He paused, briefly silent. The space between them felt like a _vacuum_ , like a _universe of distance_.

"Do you... love me?"

His words seemed to echo through the kitchen, hanging in the air, with the weight of an exploding star.

Silence.

Emilia _shrieked_ , whipping back around to meet his eyes, horrified; bright red...

And Maou stared back at her, blinking; he tilted his head, after a moment, in the brief, echoing silence that had settled over them... The _almost cosmic_ silence, like the silence of two planets, drifting past one another at a leisurely pace, in the spacial vacuum, millions of miles apart...

Suddenly, he was feeling _very much_ like he was having _second thoughts_ about all this...

Emilia just breathed, reeling, unable to sever their eye contact, unable to look away at all, unable to process her racing thoughts. Maou blinked again, beginning to feel _cold panic_ creeping through him, gripping his heart and constricting his lungs; _he jumped to his feet_ , terrified, _blown away_ , as if realizing that _this wasn't a dream, and he wouldn't wake up._

His words still hung, _cleanly_ , _plainly_ , In the air between them, defiantly. _Do you love me?_

 _Do you... Love me?_

The hero felt like the world had been swept out from under her.

"W...Wh...?" She tried to speak, but failed, voice petering out, frail and tiny. She blushed, growing furiously red, and glanced down at the table between them, unable to bear his piercing gaze. " _What_...?"

She managed to pronounce, at last, trembling. She felt like she was _spinning_ , she felt dizzy and winded. At some level, deep within her, she knew that Maou _must_ be aware of her feelings for him...

The King of Hell was silent, strangled, struggling to make sense of what he had _said_ , trying to figure out how he had thought it would be a _good idea_ to ask if she _loved him_...

"Nothing." He exhaled, somewhat dazed, at last. "Nothing. I didn't say anything."

 _He had to know. He had to, it was eating him alive._

Despite that, he couldn't bear to repeat the question.

"You... Didn't say anything? " Emilia squeaked, voice cracking a bit; straining to keep her head on straight, as _unbelievable_ heat surged through her, coursing through her, filling her face, her chest... " _N-Nothing_...? Because... I could have _sworn_ -"

"No." He answered, coldly, and hastily, cutting her off; shifting in place, he hoped _desperately_ to avoid a catastrophe. "I don't even know. I don't know what I said, if anything."

Emilia tried to control her breathing, bright crimson; she was pretty sure her face matched her hair. "O-Oh... Okay."

They were briefly quiet, staring across at one another, transfixed, unable to look away.

A moment of silence, over too quickly.

"Mommy loves Daddy? Mommy?" Alas = Rasmus giggled, clapping her hands. "Mommy Loves Daddy?"

Emilia shrieked again, quietly, under her breath, jumping; startled, she turned to face her daughter, feeling heat surge back Into her breast and face.

Maou just cursed himself, bitterly, in his mind; covering his face with one hand.

"Mommy loves Daddy? Daddy said... Daddy said, Mommy loves daddy?" the little girl wondered aloud, repeating herself, for her parents... Hoping to be helpful, realizing that they had _apparently_ forgotten what Maou said, she reminded them.

The hero shivered, and her eyes drifted shut, for a moment. _Oh, God..._

Heartbeat hammering, she turned back around, to face Maou, unable to peer back Into his face. She could feel his eyes on her, his penetrating eyes...

Neither of them could speak for a moment.

Emi opened her eyes again, feeling somewhat faint, taking a slight breath, and met the Demon king's gaze.

She took a moment to try and compose herself, to try and fix her face and heartbeat. She touched her cheek, then adjusted her shirt, lamely, still staring the King of Hell straight In the eyes. Her breathing was suppressed, ragged. Maou watched, uncompromising, unblinking, with wide eyes.

"Fine." He almost whispered, at last, glaring at her. His pulse was wild, and his expression vivid but icy. "Fine, That's what I said."

Emi blinked, flustered, fiddling with her shirt; unable to look away from his face.

"You..." She tried to get a bearing on herself, feeling very _lost_ in her own kitchen. "You Asked me... If I love you?"

She managed, in a small voice. She knew, of course, that everyone in the room was _well aware_ of what Maou had asked.

"That's what I said." He snapped, growling lowly. Maou stared down at her, through his fingers of his right hand.

Emilia couldn't speak, choked. Alas = Rasmus giggled again.

"Does mommy love Daddy?" the little girl prodded, excitedly. "Yes, right? Yes, Daddy!"

"Of... Of course I love Daddy.. " Emilia snuck a quick glare at Maou, desperately and somewhat on tilt, who laughed, despite himself. "Now... It's bedtime, honey, go brush your teeth-"

Alas = Rasmus nodded jovially, obediently, and hopped down out of her chair, toddling out of the kitchen and heading for the bathroom.

The Hero and the Demon King met each others eyes again, with heat and tension boiling up in the atmosphere between them.

"Color me surprised..." Maou sneered, at last, eyeing her wickedly. "I didn't take you for the kind of girl to call her man 'daddy'."

Emilia squeaked something incomprehensible, furiously red and outraged, utterly humiliated. "What's that? Are you my ' _man_ ', now-?!"

"I don't know-" He fired back, coolly, also on tilt. "Am I?"

The hero fell silent again, strangled, glowing scarlet.

His eyes narrowed at her, and he took a seat at the table again, across from her; when she couldn't speak, a moment later, he started drumming his fingers along the hardwood.

She opened her mouth, quivering, but failed to speak, as the blush darkened on her cheeks. She screwed her mouth closed again, heart hammering in the silence.

"Tell me, Emilia-!"

The Demon King leaned towards her, over the table, just slightly; irritated, he watched her take a deep breath. Emilia set one hand over her heart, flushed.

Maou tilted his head, irritated and expectantly, at her. Somewhat confused, and internally horrified, he waited for her to answer, to scream, to explode violently in a fit a of rage... _Something_.

She didn't

"I..." She choked out, as he twitched. Her thoughts swirled uselessly around, and she could feel her body heating restlessly up. The hero felt herself panicking, overcome, before finally managing to find her nerve. "I heard you! I heard you the first time, Jackass!"

"Good, tell me then!"

Emi nearly lost it, blushing furiously, but managed to keep her head on straight. "T-Tell you?! Tell you what?! Tell you _what_ , Devil?" She shrieked, pretending to be as offended as possible, despite her swimming thoughts and racing heart. "Tell you...?! Whether or not I'm _in love_ with you?!"

Maou exhaled, highly aggravated and frightened; twirling a fork expertly between two fingers. He was briefly silent, watching her with piercing, calculating eyes. She struggled to breathe.

"Tell me now. " He managed, at last, to say, smoothly; eyes narrowing at her. "If you fell for me. Tell me...Something changed, in Ente Ilsa, and since then..."

Emilia took a deep, shaky breath, after a moment. She stared at him, furiously crimson, and held her heart; Her Instincts were screaming at her, _wildly_ , to do something about this _intolerable_ _situation_. _How could he know? How could he possibly have found out?_

Emilia opened her mouth, feeling somewhat faint, lightheaded And almost dizzy. The room was swimming around her, but she could see Maou _so clearly_...

"W-Why...?" She breathed, overcome, voice tiny and shaking. "Why do you want to know...?"

Maou seized faintly, sitting up. "That's..."

He fell silent, trailing off.

The King of Demons twitched, furious with himself, knowing the answer _all too well._ "That isn't important, is it?"

"It _is_ important!" She squealed, clutching at her mouth with both hands, blushing violently, furiously red. She glared at him, unsteadily. "Obviously It's important! Do you... Do you _want_ me to love you-?!"

He seethed, exhaling. The answer was so obvious, _painfully_ obvious, in his heart... He was so afraid, _so terrified_ , that it was obvious to her as well. "I... I can't tell you, of course."

"Typical! " She breathed, voice squeaky and cracking. " _Typical_ , you can't tell me! Bullshit, you don't _want_ to tell me! Why!"

"This isn't twenty questions, Emilia!"

"Why can't you tell me? Huh?" She hissed, halfway hysterical, almost hyperventilating. Bright red, she tugged her hair, glaring poignantly away, Into the far corners of the room. "Why!"

Maou was briefly silent, struggling to keep his cool, calculating demeanor. It was his only armor against her, against his feelings. "Why, Emi...? You'll change your answer, If I tell you " He answered, sharply, after a moment, cocking his head; exhaling, as if _daring_ her to deny it.

Emilia froze, blushing, and stammered something, lamely.

He was right, of course. He was _so_ right, she would change her answer in a _heartbeat_ , and she was _endlessly_ ashamed of it.

"Tell... Tell me anyway...?" She whimpered, weakly, half - hopeful.

"Not a chance." His voice was smooth, drawling, and terror bubbled underneath his words. Somehow, his tones were _unbearably_ attractive to her, _unbearably sexy._ "You first."

" _Why!_ Why me first?" She wailed, covering her Red face with both hands, _unable to believe what was happening In their kitchen,_ what was happening between them, and happening in her _heart_...

"I asked first." He grinned, stiffly, at her.

Brief silence, again.

She sniffled, after a moment, utterly miserable.

"What is this, second grade...?" She muttered, darkly, under her breath, still blushing violently.

He tilted his chair back, coolly, irritated. "Do you love me, Emilia? Are you In love with me?"

She couldn't answer, glowing crimson and mortified, heart fluttering in her chest, choking on her breath; he stared at her, impatiently, leaning his chair back on two legs, balancing it coolly.

 _How could he know? How could he possibly have found out?_

She panted, covering her face with both hands; steaming red, and staring out at him through her fingers. _How could he have... ?_

"T-That's... I..." She started, shaking faintly, eyes wide. "I..."

 **Ex-V: Did you like it? I hope so!**

 **I'll put the next chapter up ASAP, after the next chapter of Mirror Goes up!**

 **Please, tell me what you think, and I'll be eternally grateful!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ex-V: Hey there, It's been a bit, hasn't it? It took me a week longer to post this than I thought, but I hope you don't mind TOO much!**

 **nahum4u2: Roger that, Here's the next chapter for you :D Hope you won't have to throw your mouse at the computer screen :)**

 **: Oh my, I can't thank you enough for taking the time to say that :") It means the world to me, honestly, it really does! I'm so glad to hear that, and I really hope you won't have to die, because here's the next chapter for you! I also hope you that you find it satisfactory!**

 **Me: You are so dope ily 2 3**

 **SStrans: So good to see your feedback, as always!**

 **GitOut: Thank you so much, I also liked the home setting! That's where a lot of this story takes place, as of now!  
**

 **wanting to read: I appreciate that! So much!**

 **KOMqueen: Oh, I was so excited to see that I got more feedback from you, It's SO nice to see you :D Thank you so much for saying so, I really appreciate it a lot, it makes my whole day to see that :')**

 **Thank you all so much! I really hope you like the new chapter, please try to do that for me !**

He tilted his chair back, coolly, irritated. "Do you love me, Emilia? Are you In love with me?"

She couldn't answer, glowing crimson and mortified, heart fluttering in her chest, choking on her breath; he stared at her, impatiently, leaning his chair back on two legs, balancing it coolly.

 _How could he know? How could he possibly have found out?_

She panted, covering her face with both hands; steaming red, and staring out at him through her fingers. _How could he have... ?_

"T-That's... I..." She started, shaking faintly, eyes wide. "I..."

Suddenly, Emilia trailed off, stunned; Mortified, and furious, realization coursed through her, understanding dawned on her.

 _Maou was asking if she loved him?_

 _Why would he do that?_

Even if he _wanted_ her to love him, _even if he loved her_... Even if he was _hoping_ that she fell for him, how could he just .. _Up and ask her?_

 _How could he risk it, how could he just... Ask her?_

There's _no way_ he could, he _couldn't_ risk it, they were supposed to _hate_ each other, _she was the hero and he was the King of demons.._.

 _He couldn't possibly just ask her, not unless... Unless..._

 _Unless he already knew the answer._

She felt her eyes clouding over, reaching this conclusion in her mind.

 _He already knows the answer._

Of _course_. _Of course,_ _no wonder he just up and asked_... No _wonder_ , _No Wonder_ she had been... feeling... _So_... _overwhelmed_ by him, _so overcome by her feelings for him..._

He must have _manipulated_ her, _he must have brainwashed her_ , _hypnotized_ her to _fall In love with him.._.

"How... How dare you?" the Hero whispered, at last, still feeling somewhat faint. She took her hands off her face, and stared down at her palms.

Pure, _unadulterated_ outrage and fury pumped, _hot_ , in her veins, and even Maou seemed to notice, sitting up straight again.

"What was that-?"

"I... I said..." Emilia hung her head, trembling, over the table. Maou blinked, at a loss for words; seeing her wipe _tears_ from her eyes. "I said... how _dare_ you."

 _How did he know? How did he know, that she was falling for him?_

 _He must have hypnotized her..._ That was the _only_ real possibility, _When they were In Ente Isla, after he rescued her._.. When she was _vulnerable_...

Suddenly full of apprehension, suddenly feeling _very much_ like the situation had _spiraled out of his depth_ , Maou leaned back In his chair again. "What...? _What_ , Emilia-?"

She cut him off, standing abruptly up, furiously. Her chair clattered backwards to the floor, And he jumped a bit, startled; the Hero _screamed_ at him, flushed red, with tears in her eyes, and started _throwing dishes and utensils at him._

" _How dare you!_ How DARE you-!" Emi screeched, wildly, as Maou _struggled not to fall over_ , out of his chair, completely blown away. Silverware and glassware whipped past him, as he strained to dodge the endless streams of kitchen supplies the Hero was hurling at him.

"I _KNEW_ something wasn't right, I _KNEW_ there was no was I could _love_ you-" She shrieked, hissing, with tears leaking from her eyes, streaking her cheeks. Maou felt something catch in his chest, in his heart.

 _His world was suddenly upside down._

A deathly, terrifying fear settled over him, instantly, as her words rattled through his mind. The King of Hell staggered backwards, swatting a thick metal pot out of the air in front of his face, as Emilia approached him, dangerously, screeching desperately.

" _How dare you... How dare you!_ How _dare_ you act like this _isn't your fault,_ like this isn't your doing-!"

Maou grit his teeth, head spinning, and teleported right up close to her; as Emi moved to reach for the _kitchen knives and cleavers,_ still hurling everything in her immediate vicinity at him, red faced and with tears pouring down her cheeks.

She sputtered and cried, twisting furiously around in place, protesting furiously, as Maou restrained her, holding her tightly against the kitchen wall.

 _"What's going on-?!"_ He hissed, pressing his forehead to hers, and glaring, wide eyed, into her face; still warped with fury and despair.

She choked on her words, strangled, tearing up again; crimson red. She swallowed, and looked away, angrily. "...dare you..." She muttered, whispering, choked up. "evil..."

"What are you _saying_ , Emilia?!" Maou snapped, forcing her to look him In the eyes, blown away and terrified. Her words still echoed around in his mind... _I knew there was no way I could love you._.."What are you even _accusing_ me of-?!"

Emi sobbed, twisting around in his arms, trapped, tightly against the wall.

She couldn't even summon the strength to shove him away.

" _Emilia_ -!" He begged, eyes wide; she sniffled, wincing.

After a moment, the hero lowered her eyes, and spoke coldly. "You can let me go, now."

"Emi, _come on-"_

"Let me go!"

Maou was silent, overwhelmed.

He could feel his mind desperately struggling to piece everything together, to determine how he had managed to _so_ offend the Hero.

"What did I do...?" He managed, at last, weakly; Dazed, the King of Hell stepped away from the wall, freeing her. She blinked, fresh tears dribbling down her cheeks.

 _Something_ in the tone of his voice _disturbed_ her, though, it was as if he _genuinely didn't know..._

Emilia hardened her nerve, glaring down at her toes. "Don't... Dont act like you don't know. You're just making it worse-"

Maou couldn't speak, overcome by frustration and confusion. He just watched her, and the Hero looked up, meeting his eyes, desperately, miserable, when he failed to speak.

"Don't pretend you didn't manipulate me, Maou..." She said, voice hollow and _very_ weak. "Don't pretend you didn't hypnotize me. I _know_ you did..."

He blinked.

Silence.

Maou blinked again, staring incredulously at the Hero.

His heart throbbed, painfully, in his chest. His mind slowly began to stitch and sow the puzzle together... _I knew I couldn't love you..._

"Emilia... What-?" He tried, lightheaded, to speak.

She just sniffled, wiping her tears with a trembling hand, frustrated. "Stop it! Stop, just... _Admit_ _it_ , Maou, just admit it! Did you _really_ think I wouldn't notice-?"

His voice was hoarse, and he found he barely had the strength to _speak_ anymore. His pulse pounded along, hammering the insides of his temples. "Emilia... I didn't..."

She wailed, covering her ears with both hands, scarlet red. " _Stop it_! You _hypnotized_ me, you monster! That's why..." She trailed off, limply shuddering, and the King of Demons grabbed her hand, suddenly, yanking her sharply over to him.

Emi froze up, trembling; the hero glared up into his face, defiant but shaking.

"What? Go ahead..." He managed, utterly shaken. Emi recoiled, furious, but he yanked her towards him again. Numbly, the king of demons felt very much like he was _beginning to understand..._

And he felt very much like he wanted to _kill Rika._

"Go ahead, tell me... I hypnotized you, right?"

Emi paused, hiccuping. She wiped a few stray strands of violet hair out of her eyes, and tugged her braid, nervously angry. "Y-Yes... Yes! _Obviously_ , you thought I _wouldn't notice!"_

"Notice _what_ , Emilia?" He pressed her, relentless. His eyes darkened, clouding over as she sniffled, pulling back. His heart rate accelerated yet further, as he yanked on her wrist.

"That... That I was thinking about you all the time, that I was...!" She squealed, furious and miserable, trying desperately to tug her wrist free from his iron grip, whining throatily. "That I was...!"

"What, Emilia! Say it!" The Demon King hissed at her, pushing her backwards into the wall again.

"You _hypnotized_ me, so that I would _fall in love with you!_ " She shrieked, forcefully ripping his hand off her wrist and shoving him backwards. "And you're... You were trying to get me in _bed_ , or something, now that I love you, and... !"

He was dead silent. _Silent_ , as a few moments passed.

He stood there, silently, absorbing this.

 _Maou watched her, with wide eyes._

She choked, sobbing and sniffling, turning slightly in place. She sounded _very_ congested. "You're... You were playing with my heart all along..."

The Demon King shut shut his eyes, overcome.

The implications of this settled, slowly, over him.

It was _crushing_. _The weight of this moment was crushing._

"I want... I want you to go away. You need to move out." Emi whispered, eyes downcast, furiously red. He watched her, and nodded slowly, watching fresh tears well up in her sparkling eyes. "I want you to move out."

Maou took a deep breath, still utterly shaken. "Why?"

"Why! _Why_ -?!" She screeched, quietly, shoving him again. It was worse than she thought, even now, she couldn't help _loving_ him, _wanting to be with him_ , wanting him to _kiss_ her... "Why? So that I can _break your spell_ , and, hopefully, _stop being In love with the King of Demons!"_

He was silent, for a moment, and then nodded lightly. "I didn't hypnotize you, Emilia."

Emi blinked, in the middle of wiping her eyes with trembling, balled up fists.

She glanced up at him, clearly pained, disdainfully. "Maou, just _stop_ -"

"I've never hypnotized you-" Maou continued on, and his voice was growing stronger again, growing sharper. "I probably _should_ have, but I never did. I'm not sure it would even _work_ , If I tried, and I didn't _mesmerize_ you, or influence you by any magic power, whatsoever, even _once_.."

Emilia trembled, slowly meeting his eyes. Something, _something_ in the tone of his voice was _frightening_ her, _truly frightening_ her, because she could... She could _almost_ tell that he _wasn't lying._

 _But... That's..._

 _That would be impossible... That would mean..._

She really did just love him?

 _She really did fall for the Demon King, for Maou?_

Somehow, the idea that she fell for him, for _Maou_ , felt _so right.._.

 _If he wasn't lying, she...?_

"I've never hypnotized you to love me. It would have saved me a lot of time and effort, if I did, but I didn't." the King of Hell laughed, bitterly, turning away from her. She was briefly silent, speechless, furiously red and still overwhelmed. "Go ahead, check."

Emi twitched, breathlessly. Some kind of _truly_ unbelievable terror was beginning to grip her heart. _Why... Why would he.._

"...huh?" She managed, voice hoarse and cracking. Flushed, she trembled, thoughts swimming.

"You can detect lies, can't you?" He answered, smoothly; internally agonized. "You have holy magic, that can identify lies."

Emilia squeaked something, helplessly. It was true.

She did have holy magic, that could detect lies.

 _But, suddenly, she was very afraid to find out the truth._

"Check, go ahead. Don't take my word for it." Maou muttered, laughing weakly. Utterly emotionally Exhausted, thoughts racing, he held his temple, facing away from her.

Emilia _Froze_ , unable to move an inch.

Her wide eyes blinked, and she almost _shivered_ , suddenly _quite cold._

The beginnings of _doubt_ had begun to Infiltrate her mind, and she could feel a _dark, deep cloud of horror settle over her._.. Even just at the _idea_ that he _could be telling the truth._

The hero was utterly unable to raise her hands, to cast the Truth finding magic.

"M...Maou...?" She breathed, weakly, terrified, nibbling her lower lip. Anxiety screamed up in her mind, _oh god... Oh god..._

 _He refused to turn back towards her._

"Go ahead, Emi. Check." His voice was dry, and nearly cracked.

Emi squirmed, disbelief surging up through her breast.

 _If he was telling the truth..._

 _Had she just confessed her love to him?_

 _Had she just admitted to being in love with Maou?_

Positively mortified, she didn't raise her hand, didn't cast the Truth seeking magic.

"What's wrong, Emilia... " Maou pressed, half grinning and half grimacing. He stared down at his right hand. "You wouldn't accuse me of something like emotional manipulation, and then refuse to find out the truth..."

Emilia squeaked something, wriggling in place, _utterly_ horrified now. _Somehow_ , she could _just tell_ by his words, _his mannerisms_ , that he was telling the truth. Terrified, she felt _very much_ like she already knew what the Truth- Seeking magic would reveal, but managed to keep a straight face...

"T-That's... of course..." She stammered, flushed red, clawing at her own shirt. The hero raised one hand, quivering, and set it on Maou's shoulder blade.

 _"Veritas._ " She whispered, eyes wide, unleashing the truth-seeking magic.

It floated around them, a white, brisk mist... A mist that would swiftly become scarlet, if someone lied In it's presence.

"I've never hypnotized you." Maou said, Calmly, resolute.

Emi tensed, shuddering, but didn't let his shoulder go... She chewed her fingernails, blinking, and looked out at the White misty fog.

Maou turned, slowly, to face her.

He stared at her, through the thin white mist.

She just watched the mist, eyes wide. _Oh god, oh...God..._

It didn't change to red.

 _Maou was not lying._

Silence.

Emi just stood, perfectly still, _stalk_ still. The white mist floated around them, slowly dissipating.

 _Furious, Unbelievable heat swelled up inside her face._

Steam poured, unbridled, from her ears.

Maou stared at her, speechless, through the white mist.

She met his eyes, bright red, at last.

She opened her mouth, weakly, to speak.

"Oh..."

The hero trailed off again, lamely. She screwed her mouth shut, furiously crimson.

Maou stared at her, grinning, for a moment. He tilted his head.

"So... So, maybe I love you..." She whispered, overcome. "A little bit..." .

He just watched her, silently, grinning. Speechless, he watcher her squeak, wringing her hands, desperately.

"Maybe... Maybe I love you. A little bit." She repeated, weakly, furiously red. Winded, she breathed, wringing her fingers.

 **Ex-V: Did you like it? I hope so!**

 **Please, let me know what you think, and I'll be eternally grateful!**

 **I'll see you in the next chapter, within the next week or so!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ex-V: Hey there, gang!**

 **Here I am, again~ I've got This update for you, and then the next chapter of this almost ready to go as well; just got to touch it up a bit, and, if you're still into the story, I'll post that one this week or so as well. It sure is nice to have all this extra time to write fanfiction again, that hasn't been the case for me in several months.**

 **Of course, just like in the new Mirror Chapter, I'm going to quickly plug my own youtube channel here, also found under the name Extra Victory. If you're a fan of my work, consider checking it out too, or leave a review; both mean the world to me!**

 **I hope you enjoy your time with me, tonight-**

"So... _That's_ where we're at." Maou managed, at last. He exhaled, evenly, almost whispering, and his eyes were positively _fixed_ on the mess of pots and pans laying discarded all throughout the kitchen. "You fell in love with Satan, Emilia."

"I... I _guess_ I did... ? Um... A little bit-" she stammered, blushing violently red. Emilia wanted _very badly_ to curl up in a ball and die on the spot. "Just... Just a little, Maou...!"

Her voice choked off, cracking and weak. Flushed, she felt his piercing gaze flicker over to land on her, fixing itself there. Emilia squeezed her eyes tightly shut, flustered as can be.

"Just a _little_ bit?" His voice was smooth and layered, smug. His tone rose a bit, interested and fascinated, as his eyes flashed, glimmering sweetly, and she gurgled something, helpless; staring up into the ceiling.

 _Very_ dizzy, she begged the world to just... _To turn back time,_ just a _bit_... _Just enough to prevent herself from ever saying a damn thing..._

"Y-Yeah... A little. I love you a little, okay-?!"

"Not _a lot_ , Emilia?" The Demon king grinned, wickedly; His lips tightened viciously across his villainous toothy sneer. He pressed her, mercilessly. "You _sure_ you don't love me a lot?"

The Hero squeaked something, and she was _unbearably_ cute. Unspeakable feelings swirled, conflicting, in his breast.

 _"I'm pretty sure, yeah!"_

"I don't believe you." Maou struggled internally, invisibly, with what he was saying; unable to properly process _what exactly_ he was doing. Externally cool and charismatic as ever, he only knew that the _pleasurable humming delight_ tying knots in his chest felt _so very right_... Tormenting the hero about this felt _so_ right... "It sounded to me like you're _basically obsessed_."

All the bottled up tension and passion heating the moment seemed to burst, like an overripe balloon; flooding the room with undeniable sexual chemistry and barely subdued affection, with longing and pining.

Emilia took a deep breath, shaken to her very core. The hero covered her red face with both hands. " _Obsessed_... Obsessed with you, Maou? Is that... Is that how I sound?"

Her voice was tiny, now, tiny and growing more and more shrill. She was practically moaning, _believing him utterly._

 _After all, she knew she probably did sound utterly obsessed with him._

She knew she _was_ probably utterly obsessed with him. _It made sense._

His confident, teasing grin seemed to belie his own desperate desire, however, masking the throbbing affection for her pounding his own veins. "Can't stop _thinking about me_ , right...? That's what you said... Seeing me in your head, _every night_ , before you fall asleep..."

She squealed, blushing furiously and glaring poignantly away. _Highly_ alarmed, she held her head, kneading her trembling fingers into the scarlet hair framing her red face and tugging her braid. "S-Shut up! Would you _shut up?!_ "

"You _like_ my _eyes_ , Emilia...? _See them late at night, in your mind_ , just before falling asleep?" he teased, sounding devilish as he was inside, and she wailed, steaming red and covering her ears with both hands.

" _Maou!_ " She squeaked, yelping helplessly.

"Isn't that what you said...?" he snickered, tormenting her almost independent of his own free will; taking a step closer to her, and she seemed to flutter in place; staggering under the intense weight of her embarrassment and humiliation.

" _I don't recall saying that, actually!_ Jackass! You're just... _Aren't you just making things up-?!_ "

"Oh, is that right...? Am I?" The king of demons laughed, doing his level best to suppress the _clear_ feelings for her now welling up under his every heartbeat. The tense emotions he was suffering could no longer be denied as mysterious, they were all too obvious; _love and desire_ , affection. That's what they felt like, at least, alien as they were to the Demon King; Maou was desperate to do _anything_ he could to stop this madness, to subdue this desire for her, but simply couldn't stop taunting the Hero. He was _too addicted_ to this dynamic. Emilia whimpered, flushed; her voice no more than a choking sob. "My mistake, Emilia... You just said so much, you know, about being in love with me..."

 _Somehow, Maou was thinking about her body..._ Thinking about the Hero like this, _sexually_ , was making his head spin.

She could feel his eyes tracing her frame, along the curves of her breasts and hips... Her navel tingled, his eyes... His _eyes_ felt _good_...

Emilia turned hurriedly away, to face the wall. She could barely breathe. " _Would you quit it, already!_ "

Her voice was squeaky and tight, tense and high-pitched; very creaky. She knew it, she _knew_ she would feel his ravenous eyes on her ass... And she did.

 _Oh, she sure did..._

"Does the truth bother you...?"

"Yes! _Yes_ , _obviously,_ it _does,_ " Emilia wailed, shaking her head desperately. "Asshole! _I_ _hate_ _it_ , _I cant stand loving you!"_

Maou froze, as her sensitive, raw tone washed over him like a crashing wave.

He knew the _vulnerability_ in her voice should be _making him hard_ , should be turning him on, and it... It _kind of_ was...? But...

 _It was also..._

The truth in her words was staggering. The gloating smugness floating under his words had vanished, without so much as leaving behind some small trace, swallowed up in this new, _mad_ wellspring of Impossible feelings.

"You... You hate loving me?" the demon king strained to keep his voice even, but failed utterly. For all he tried, he couldn't help himself, he failed to disguise the obvious change in his tone, his mannerisms. His words came out quiet, pained and tense. Emilia yelped something, incoherent, under her breath.

 _This strange agony in his heart was plain to see, and she could feel how badly he wanted to pretend it didn't exist._

It was breaking _her_ heart... Now it was breaking her _heart_...

Emilia turned, finally, to face him again. She managed to meet his piercing gaze, with teary eyes, and tried to summon her words; choking, strangled and utterly asphyxiated by the look on his face.

She could see the war of conflicting emotions tangling themselves up behind his airy gaze, in his wild expression. It felt like looking in a mirror, as a moment of subjugating quiet settled over them both.

Maou took a single step closer, almost against his will; attracted to her as if by some strange magnetic force. Unable to think of anything to say, he could feel that _damned_ _affection_ for the hero boiling over within him, almost like... Almost as if he _loved her_ , _loved her too,_ but... But, _of course_ , that would be...

 _It would be..._

"I do... I do love you a lot, Maou..." Emilia sounded utterly humiliated, furiously red and dejected, fidgeting in place. "Don't mistake me, I... I _love_ you, _so_ much..."

Maou felt his breath catch.

" _I'm_... _I'm in love with you_..."

It felt like they were both underwater, all of a sudden, _deep deep under the crushing depths of the blackest pacific seas._ Tension so physical and radical it was almost painful coated the Hero and the Demon king in a dizzying vicegrip; Emilia whimpered something, lightheaded

Tears leaked, desperately, from her eyes as she looked away; streaking her radiantly red cheeks. "I love you... I _do_ love you, Maou... _I cant stand it..._ "

"I..." the King of Hell croaked, almost overcome. " _Emilia_ , _I_... I'm..."

The words almost came out automatically, _utterly_ against his will. He shivered, at the last moment, however, grabbing his face in one hand; rattling his sanity loose. _At the last moment, he caught himself, staring out at Emilia through his fingers._

"M-Maou...?" She trembled like a fragile leaf in a raging blizzard. Her eyes were wide, watching him, tense and overwhelmed.

 _(The Next Day)_

Emilia woke up to her ringing phone, groaning something mindless, rolling over slightly in bed.

She fished lamely for her cellphone, one handed, very hesitant and resistant to the idea of waking up already, so early...

So _very_ early...

The Hero cracked one eye open, sighing, as she finally found her handy and picked it up, checking the call.

Rika. It was Rika, but why this early in the morning...?

The Hero gasped, suddenly, sitting up like lightning in her bed. Furiously red, memories of last night came pouring back all at once, flooding every corner of her mind.

 _She admitted her love._

 _She confessed to Maou!_

Squeaking, utterly horrified and beyond mortified, Emilia covered her mouth with both hands, strangled in place.

Brief silence. The phone rang again, as if to jar her loose from the grips of a nightmarish trance, where the memories of words she had said to Maou last night echoed endlessly past her ears...

 _I love you, Maou... Im in love with you... I love you so much..._

Emilia answered the phone, desperately trying to shake the memories off, voice squeaky and shrill and very high pitched. "H-Hello... Rika-?"

"Emilia, get _over here_ now-!"

The Righteous hero blinked, straightening up in place. Her pajamas shifted a bit, slipping down off her shoulder and almost exposing her left nipple.

"Huh-?"

" _Get over here!_ Supermarket on the corner of Adams and Gabriels!"

"W-Why?! Whats happening!" Emi jumped to her feet, processing at last the serious nature and desperate tone in her older friends voice. "Did something come through the GATE?!"

"No, something came from _YOUR_ apartment!" Rika sounded somewhat annoyed, and clearly mystified. "Its Maou, Emi! I don't _know_ what's going on, its like he lost his mind!"

She felt the ground give out under her.

 _Maou...?_

"Apparently he's taken the _whole place hostage_ , Emi, you need to get over there right now, _like_ be there _ten minutes ago-_ "

The hero dropped her phone, as these words snapped through her, through her subconscious; finally settling in her whirling mind.

She grabbed some jeans and a shirt, vanishing through the door with invisible speed.

Her mind wasn't exactly working, however, in the process...

 _(Not ten minutes later, downtown; at the grocery store on Adams and Gabriels)_

"M-Maou-!" Emilia panted, blasting in through the giant glass double doors of Rocjes Groceries. "Maou!"

The King of Hell cast a disinterested glance over at the intruder, eyes settling on Emi with a disdainful glare. His eyes narrowed. "Emilia, good of you to join us. I imagined you wouldn't be far behind."

"I _was_ far behind, asshole! I was still in _bed!"_

"You do love to sleep in..." Maou cackled, and the Hero could see, for just a split second, the disdain and evil in his eyes fading; it cracked like a thin mask, for but a moment, before the King of Hell turned away from her yet again in something of a hurry.

"D-Did you hear that-?" one of the hostages mumbled, trembling on the floor.

"They're sleeping together! They must be dating-" another one gasped.

Emilia shrieked, flustered; furiously red, she waved her hands desperately back and forth. "W-Wait! _We are not_! We're not!"

"Aren't we, Emilia?" Maou sneered, side eying her villainously. He cackled. "That's not what _I_ remember, from last night..."

The hostages gasped collectively, _oohs_ and _aahs_ ringing out through the twenty or so innocent citizens huddled together by the cash registers.

"They had sex last night!" A young cashier gulped, swallowing a heavy breath.

"If he's fucking her, how is she supposed to save us?!" Another one, a shopper, cried out. She hugged her three year old child tighter to her breast.

Emilia wailed, choking on her breath and sounding very strangled, flushed red. "He's _not_ fucking me! He didn't _fuck me_ last night-! I... I can save you _just fine!_ "

"Can you?" the King of Hell snickered, flipping his hair coolly with one hand. He turned away again, as if to simply stroll off.

" _Maou, what the hell are you doing-?!"_ Emilia stormed over to him, furious; she grabbed his shoulder with a tightly clenched grip.

The King of Hell stared her in the face, eyes flashing.

She gasped, far too slow, far too late.

Maou snagged her wrist in one hand, and her waist in the other; hurling her head over heels through six aisles of the grocery store shelves.

Calamitous noise and crashing goods rained down all about, as the shelves cracked and collapsed around her. The Hero coughed, yelping, sitting up in a panic, dazed by the sudden blow.

The hostages screamed, but their voices were quiet, now, in the distance, all the way at the front of the shop.

Maou paced towards the hero... Stalking dangerously through the wreckage.

"Maou!" Emilia snarled, rubbing her sore head and ass. Still sitting on her butt, among a veritable _mountain_ of twisted metal and smashed plastic and devastated groceries, she tried to rise to her feet, staggering. " _Asshole_... What the hell are you _doing_..."

"Problem, Emi? Yesterday, you were _so ready_ to proclaim me _truly evil_. I guess your memory _really is_ going..."

The King of Hell lunged at her, without warning, and in the middle of his intentionally villainous proclamation; leading with a fierce right hand, he looked to drill it into her breast, into her gut, hurling her backwards again, but she dodged; flatly, wincing, and swept out his knee.

Maou skittered, rolling across the ground to his feet again without missing a beat. Rising instantly, halfway to his feet, he blasted at the Hero with a wave of villainous magic. She scampered back, doing her best to use the shelves as cover to avoid being hit again.

" _What's wrong,_ Emilia? Whats wrong!? Did you _forget_ who I _am?_ " Maou crowed, screaming out into the store. His voice was layered with poison, with cruelty and sadism. "You forget the _true nature of the Devil, or something-?_ "

Emilia panted, scowling, her mind racing and thoughts swirling. She felt almost like she was _drowning_ , utterly unable to _process this_ , unable to believe what she was _doing_ , _what was going on._

Another blast of furious magic power arced through the air, smashing apart a display stand and the wall behind it, right beside her head.

Emilia moved quickly, instinctively, by reflex; closing in, getting herself in range. She almost killed him on the spot with Better half, the sword spawning in her fist as she descending on the King of Demons.

Remembering _who_ she was _fighting_ , _who Maou was_ , stopped her _just_ in time. _She loved Maou_ , she _loved_ him, how could she even _think_ of killing him?!

Maou snapped back at her, scorching the ground she had been standing on with a gout of welling flame; she dodged up, raining down slashes and cuts on the King of Hell; he dodged or parried them all, backpedaling coolly.

" _I sense no murderous intent in your blade, Hero..._ " his voice mocked her, singed lightly with evil, with laughter and delight. Massive explosions of magic power followed Emilia, blasting the store apart. "You have no chance against me in this state-"

"We'll see, I guess-" She countered, frowning severely. Dancing lithely into him, again, zoning him carefully with her range, she cut and pointed and thrust at the King of Hell; gracefully like a dancer and deadly as a singing viper.

Maou countered with a fist, and then a kick to her side, glancing off her shin; Emilia flipped through the air, cutting again at his head as he leaned out of the blades path.

 _She had no idea what was happening, truly, she had no idea what to think or feel or say._

Emilia tottered a bit, botching her landing; she stumbled forward, and he blasted her in the back with a bolt of deeply concentrated vile magicks. The Hero ducked it, dodge-rolling underneath the missile of hissing violet arcstream; springing backwards up to her feet, she avoided his sweeping leg thrust, bouncing back and forth dangerously, barely maintaining her balance.

She was clearly out of practice, a bit rusty to say the least. The nimble, lithe movements she was used to employing in battle felt a little too airy, a spot too imprecise for her liking; fortunately, Maou was clearly rusty himself. He smashed another shelf down, tearing through the metal like thin paper, wringing it out of shape; a wave of molten black magic radiated off him, catching the Hero as she dove towards his back, brandishing better half.

Her heart was _throbbing_ , _full to bursting with love and need for him_ , but she fought on.

Emilia turned in Middair, adjusting her trajectory to land on both feet; slightly off yet again, the Hero over-corrected, oversteering a bit, forced to skid backwards along the ground, trying to anchor back against the marble floors with one hand. She lunged again immediately, and Maou laughed, cackling, exhilerated. Clearly, thrilled, she could feel his intimate delight, his excitement; it was real, at least some part of this was real... He really was enjoying this, at least.

There was at least some true catharsis in the battle, for him.

Fighting again, like this, blurring together out of the visible spectrum with inhuman, incomprehensible speed, it did feel strangely satisfying, and nostalgic... Emilia found herself almost grinning as well.

Of course, with her superior combat abilities, she managed to press him back; but the Hero knew _all too well_ that she would be _absolutely powerless to kill him._

She knew that there was _literally no chance_ she could _even really wound him_. She just couldn't even _bear_ the _idea_ of it.

Emilia struck out again with her blade, calmly, sliding up carefully to his feet, and Maou had to twist and contort unnaturally in place to avoid her.

He staggered back, gasping, barely even breathing. Maou held his side, where she had sliced open his shirt, and nearly grazed his abdomen.

Emilia knew _something_ was up, though. She could sense _true evil,_ _the patent wickedness of Maou_ in his _heart_ , and she could see it in his eyes.

She had always known he still had evil within him, so it didn't surprise her, but... He hadn't assumed his demon form. And as fiercely as they were fighting, he hadn't looked to strike a real killing blow either.

 _So... What was actually going on, here? What was happening between them, exactly...?_

She _had_ noticed, of course, that the power of his magics would _certainly_ kill her, on the spot, if she let herself eat them up, so perhaps he really was looking to take her life... He was clearly tapping into some wellspring of evil that still existed within him, and probably always would; the Hero knew Maou too well, though. The evil might remain, but he'd learned long ago to cover it up; learned to live a different life, live a different way.

He'd learned to enjoy spending his life together with her, she knew that. _She knew it in the very depths of her being, so..._

"Tell me, Emilia... _Tell me_." The King of Demons grinned, standing up straight and brushing his cape aside. He blasted a clearing around them, telekinetically, scattering all the cans and appliances and bottles from around them on the floor. He was undoubtedly intimidating. "Can you _truly_ love evil...? _Can you really love someone like me?_ "

The Hero froze, as his words filtered through her; rippling through her mind.

 _What?_

Understanding surged through her, waking her heart. it took a moment for her fully process, however.

 _Huh...?_

She stood tall, dropping her sword. Better half vanished, clattering to the tile floor.

" _Are you sure your love is real-?_ " He sneered, blasting her backwards with a focused energy beam.

She caught it full on in the body, and it smashed the strength and air from her body, forcing it viciously from her lungs.

Maou froze, himself, twitching; watching her _actually get hit_ , with wide eyes.

"M-Maou...?" Emilia coughed, shuddering. She staggered, straining to remain on her feet. "So... So _That's_ what this is about..."

Maou's left eyebrow twitched. He couldn't seem to speak.

"You're... You're trying to help me...? You're trying to..."

She trailed off, voice meek and soft. Their eyes met, decisively. She realized she was crying, silently crying, breathless.

" _... Trying to get me to stop loving you, Maou..._ Because I told you how much it _kills me...?_ "

With a wracking sob nearly strangling her very breath, she sniffled, laughing weakly, in the deep, deep silence of that penetrating moment. Maou looked blown away, still trembling faintly.

" ... You're... You were trying to help me _get over you...?_ " Emilia managed to whisper, wet and watery eyes bright. A small, nervous smile cracked her lips.

"Y-You... You _wish_!" Maou snarled, voice a bit too high pitched to conceal the truth any longer. He hurled himself at her, in a jetstream, but she barely managed to raise her guard.

The fight had changed. Maou slammed into her, boxing her down, walking her back. She blocked and parried his blows, but only barely, _barely_ , and sometimes _not at all_ ; many of his strikes found their marks, blows ringing true. She coughed and staggered, gasping for air, with fire burning her lungs on each fragile breath. Her hair whipped back and forth, head turning violently back as he cracked into her jaw. They shifted slightly in place, circling each other, and Maou knocked her back with a fist to the collarbone that she failed to completely void and neutralize, followed by a well-aimed kick to her ribs.

Emilia fell, tumbling backwards, and Maou was upon her instantly. He overpowered her easily, and snared her, by the Neck; pinning her violently back against a wall.

 _Her wounds didn't even ache, though... She wasn't even really in pain._

Maou exhaled, heavily, and Emilia's chest heaved; but she was barely drawing breath at all.

She just _watched_ him, teary eyed, with affection And barely suppressed desire and longing flaring in her heart and in her gaze.

" _Nothing you do will change my feelings, Maou..."_ Emilia managed, shakily. "There's nothing you can _say_ , either."

"You're a liar." he hissed, eyes narrowing. His words were like poison on his tongue. " _Lies_. I felt the truth in your heart last night, Emilia, you _really cant stand_ loving me. _You hate it._ "

She was silent, laughing bitterly, weakly. A broad smile curved her graceful, delicate features.

" _I'll take over the world, Emilia._ I'm not fucking around, _I'll really do it-_ "

She didn't answer, just staring into his eyes, sadly, passionately; like a fire was burning in her soul.

"I'll make you my _slave_ , my _slave bitch, okay-?_ " His voice was rising, now, desperate. "You'll be my _sex toy_ , and I'll chain you up to my bed, by a collar!"

Emilia just smiled, sadly, giggling and chuckling weakly. She hung her head.

"... Will you... Will you at least use a condom?"

Maou froze, quivering. He set his free hand over his mouth, fingers tremoring desperately. His eyes narrowed at her, disbelieving.

Her words just washed over him, the implications behind them heavy and unbearable, Impossible to ignore.

"Well... W-Well, I guess you don't _have_ to. If you want... _Want_ me to have your babies..."

Emilia stammered, and Maou just released his grip on her, let her go.

The Hero dropped unceremoniously to the floor, collapsing to her knees. She rubbed her neck, sighing, and Maou found he just couldn't tear his eyes away, stunned...

"Its just..." Emilia wondered, at last, staring down, nervously, at her knees. " _Why_... Why would you do this for me?"

Maou was speechless, utterly speechless.

"If you were _really_ evil, wouldn't you...? Wouldn't you use my love against me... Right? Use my feelings for you against me-"

 _Maou was quiet, now, thoughts reeling._

"Instead of trying to help me f-forget it... Trying to _get me over you..._ When you have so much to gain by abusing my love-"

She went on, and her own eyes widened as she spoke...

 _As the truth, the all too obvious, painful truth began to settle over both of them._

Emilia met his eyes, stunned and blown away. He twitched. "I wonder...I wonder, Maou... How you _really_ feel about me...?"

His heart was hammering, murderous, molten passion and affection for her lining his every vein...

It was clear to both of them. _She was basically accusing him of loving her back._

"S-So selfless..."

His eyes were still locked on hers.

Emilia repeated her question from the other night, dazed and confused, very lightheaded. A fierce red blush tinted her cheeks. "Do you _want_ me to love you...?"

He snarled, as if to deny it, but couldn't find the words. He wanted to deny it, but simply couldn't find the lies. Instead, against his will, he found himself _almost nodding._

"Are you... Are you _glad_ that I love you...?" Emilia's voice was so tender and heartfelt that it almost shattered him completely.

 _"I am..."_ He whispered back, dizzied. This admission seemed to rock him to his very core. "Yes..."

She was mute, simply struck mute, staring, red faced and flushed, up into his eyes. Her fingers reached up, trembling, to cover her mouth.

A moment of excruciating silence, as they both just watched each other; all too aware of the tortuous reality that Hero and Demon King were in love with each other.

The surety of this knowledge, the simple reality that they loved each other was overwhelming, it felt like it shook the very earth itself beneath their feet.

"I'm... I'm also glad to have a new _sex slave-_ " Maou hissed, in a desperate attempt to break the tension, the crippling sexual chemistry of the mood, which was _heavy,_ like wool being pulled over their eyes.

Emilia squeaked something, flushed bright red; seeming to also snap out of a mystified trance, suddenly mortified. "You've had _others_ -?!"

 **Ex-V: Did you like it? Did you enjoy yourself?**

 **I hope so!**

 **Hope to see you in the next chapter 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ex-V: Hey there, gang! I'm here to bring you this update, I hope you like it-**

 **Let me just quickly plug my youtube channel, found under the name "Extra Victory". I'm having like endless fun with it, and I'm really proud to have broken 1000 subs already, since it's such a new channel... So, you know, if you're a fan of my work at all, consider heading over to check it out! I do mostly critical analysis and discussions of anime and video games, fictional couples and so on... Pretty much the same thing I do in my day job as a media journalist!**

 **With all that being said, I hope you enjoy your time with me tonight~**

"Emilia, Im the king of Hell-" he hissed back, removing his tremoring hand from his mouth. Maou stared away, musing.

"Oh..." she giggled, after a moment, weakly. The headrush was dizzying. "I... I guess that's alright, then..."

"It's _alright?_ " he managed, halfway outraged, evidently struggling with some _monstrous_ internal conflict. " _It's alright!_ What! If I make you my _sex toy_ , that's _cool with you?!_ "

Emilia flushed, furiously red, staring, pissy, down at her own fingers; wringing them anxiously together.

" _N-No!_ No, _o-obviously_... I-I'll be super pissed at you, Maou..." Emilia huffed, glaring nervously away. The _raw emotion_ and _overflowing vulnerability_ in her tone was _crippling_. "If you chain me up, and abuse me for sex..."

"Oh, you'll be _super pissed_... _Alright then._ " Maou snapped, sneering; looking very tormented. "Would you mind at least _looking_ a little horrified? I'm threatening to _enslave_ you, here..."

" _I-I said I would be angry!_ " she squeaked, hissing back; mind-boggled at the strength and _sheer oddity_ of her own feelings. Humiliation throbbed painfully in her breast.

" _Super pissed doesn't cut it, Emilia-!_ "

"W-what do you _want_ me to say!" She yelped, growling; _clearly mortified_ _at herself_ and at her own pounding heartbeat. _Love for Maou was like molten glass tearing through her every vein, heating up under her every labored breath._

Maou was silent, dizzied. Even _he_ didn't seem to know, utterly baffled and furious.

"I... I don't know, I guess you should... Scream and threaten me, or... Or _something!_ Argue or scream!" he looked like he _very much_ craved the normalcy of their usual fitful banter. "Shouldn't you be _irritated_ that I would even _mention_ something like this!?"

" _Well, I cant right now!_ " Emilia snarled, basically incapacitated by her own love and longing for him. Still kneeling before him, on the floor, weak kneed and quivering, she grumbled, utterly miserable. "So... So _go ahead_ , chain me up... _And put a collar on me_. F-Force your dick into my mouth, or _whatever_ it is you fantasize about, in your demented, perverted sexual heart of hearts! I-I already told you that _nothing_ you say or do will change how I feel, _Sorry if that scares you-!"_

Maou was silent, struck mute. Blown away by her venting, as she exhaled, clearly beyond troubled, he couldn't help feeling that she was so, _so_ clearly _right_ about everything.

Nonetheless, he tried his best to counter back, in the fashion of their usual verbal sparring.

"Fantasies, huh?" the King of Hell muttered, glaring away. "You _would_ like to think that I fantasize about you, _isn't that right...?_ "

Emilia twitched, blushing a deeper shade of scarlet red.

"W-Well... _Don't you?_ "

A moment of brief silence.

Maou sighed, and he met her poignant, piercing gaze for just a brief moment before his eyelids drifted shut.

"Of course I do, Emilia..." he laughed, at last, bitterly, covering his eyes with one hand; _completely unable_ to look into her brilliant face. "I've been fantasizing about you for _years_."

The Hero squeaked something, mortified and delighted. The wobbly smile and frown on her face flickered, as she clutched at her own throat anxiously with both hands.

"R-Really...?" She was bright red in the face. "You mean, like... _S-Sexually_ , right-?"

" _Yes?_ " he grumbled, glaring down at her; his left eyebrow twitching, halfway irritated, halfway addicted to her.

She squeezed her eyes tightly shut, exhaling a tight breath, before swallowing heavily. She seemed to fight her own inclination to ask the obvious follow up question, _failing utterly._

"So... S-So, like... _What kind_ _of fantasies...?_ "

She whispered, mortified; _almost completely against her own will_. Her voice was squeaky and high pitched, very airy and tight.

Maou sighed, blown away, glaring off into the wrecked supermarket. He couldnt speak; or, rather, he desperately didn't want to.

" _Will you tell me...?_ " Emilia managed, after a moment of tense, excruciating and exciting silence. Morbidly curious but desperately trying to hide her red face, she almost trailed off.

"I'll do whatever you ask me to do, Emilia..." Maou admitted, dryly. His snarling sneer warped halfway into a sad, hopeless smile. "I'll follow your every wish. Forever."

The honesty in his tone was _overwhelming her_ , and her skin was _already heating up_... Flushed, she breathed deeply.

 _She loved him. She loved him._

"Tell me... Tell me about your _s-sexual fantasies..._ " Emilia did her best to insert confidence into her tone, tried to sound demanding and very in-charge. She tried to sound like she was annoyed and affronted that he had these sexual fantasies about her, about her body, but instead came off like she was mesmerized, delighted and thrilled; excited to hear every gory detail. Her voice flickered a bit, very flimsy, and she blushed deeper still as her words continued to just... _Spill out._ It didnt help that she was _stuck on her knees_ _in front of him,_ as the alluring and irresistible king of demons _towered over her_..."T-Tell me _everything_ , Maou. Was that... Was that whole thing about _m-making me your sex slave_ real...?"

Maou almost gagged, strangled. His eyes burned with barely suppressed desire for her, and with _bitter annoyance_. She met his eyes, almost on accident, and squealed quietly, blushing furiously; immediately glancing away again, _unable to sustain his piercing, scalding gaze._

For some reason, _she couldn't get the idea of sucking his dick out of her mind.._. Maybe because she was _kneeling in front of him_ , trembling on the floor, in her hastily assembled makeshift outfit, which was only poorly covering her _modesty_ ; tight jeans ripped slightly and slipping down her ass without a belt, showing off her all too _embarrassing_ thong... Shirt hanging open and singed from the power of his magicks, revealing _way too much_ of her thin, lacy bra...

Furiously red, she goaded him on, pressing him.

"Do... Do you _really_ fantasize about using me like a _s-sex toy...?_ "

Maou snarled, tilting his head evenly at her, halfway grinning flatly, halfway grimacing. He almost seemed to decide to just _punish her with the truth._ "It's crossed my mind."

 _His tacit admission spurred a tiny yelping whimper from her lips, as she stared wildly away, eyes wide and steaming red._

"I... I bet you _really want_ to _shove your dick into my throat-_ " Emilia's voice warbled slightly, almost mindlessly; she was shrieking at herself to just _shut up_ in the back of her mind. " _Probably_... P-Probably want to _choke me_ with your _penis_..."

Maou grinned wickedly, tormented. She was insanely lewd, madly erotic. "You have no idea."

Emilia met his eyes, cheeks burning red; she reached up and touched her own lips with two trembling fingers.

" _I knew it..._ " She whispered, flushed red, voice heatedly simmering under her breath.

"Seems to me like the _virtuous hero_ has _given it some thought_ herself..." Maou sneered, villainously, as she choked; covering her red face with both hands.

" _I-I have not!_ I'm... I'm not a _pervert_ , like you-!" Emilia screeched, glaring up at him wildly through her fingers. Her voice was high and tight, now, very shrill. " _L-Look at you, barely containing yourself!_ You would pounce on me, _assault_ me _right now_ if we weren't in public-"

" _I might bend you over right here anyway, Emilia, public or not-!_ " he snapped back, coolly, smoothly, eyebrow twitching again. Maou brushed his cape aside, and it vanished in a flash of bright light. The King of Demons adjusted his shirt, suddenly a typical everyday button up; loosing the tie and top two buttons.

Emilia _yelped_ , whining lowly; _violently red,_ she stammered incoherently, glaring, wide eyed, away.

The _very idea_ , even just the _thought_ of Maou, _Maou_ , _taking her in public_ , having her _right here_ , where _everyone_ , _anyone_ , _could see..._

Emilia squealed again, hiding her eyes and covering her face again, staring down at the floor between her knees.

 _Now, she was thinking of it..._ It was already _too late_ , _the thought was in her mind..._

 _It would never go away... Never._

Emilia was busy, _utterly absorbed_ , thinking of herself _sucking him off_ , _sucking Maou's dick, in public.._.

 _Where everyone could see her... And him..._

 _See her doing something so shameful, so humiliating, and submissive... To Maou?! What if Rika saw it... Or Alciel..._

 _Or Luciferrrr! Or Rika! Rika!  
_

Feeling _very much_ like she could no longer handle herself, right now, the Hero swooned lightly, swaying dangerously in place.

She could see herself giving the king of hell a blowjob, in public, she saw herself licking him and taking his length into her mouth, into her throat... Sloppily, unpracticed; She was so _lewd_ , her hair was everywhere, she was _sweaty_ and her eyes were spinning...

Maou twitched, watching her, still very overcome himself. It was all too clear, _beyond clear,_ that they _had_ to stop this.

Keeping it up much longer _might actually_ _lead them to some insanely lewd act_ , right here in public, and then Emilia would _no doubt kill herself immediately_ , right after.

It was getting _dangerous_ for them to even be _standing together_ , so _close_ to each other, he could tell. His own mind was swirling, vile, lewd fantasies taking up every available brain cell.

 _He could see her in his mind, utterly naked, her body bouncing around and jiggling, all curves and woman... Embarrassed and vulnerable enough to get him off on the spot..._

Maou covered his mouth again, with one hand. Emilia was still muttering lamely to herself, in a light, weak, and _very_ airy voice. "By your leave, Emi..."

He started, somehow still so attached to her, so _obsessed_ with her that he couldn't even _act alone_ , without her approval.

She seemed to jerk upright, face instantly becoming _slightly_ less radiantly red; interrupting herself from some _wildly disgusting sexual fantasies_ , to be sure. Her eyes flittered over, fixing themselves on him.

"By your leave, Emilia... I think we should take care of _this_."

Maou grit his teeth, still overcome. He waved a hand out over all the strewn about wreckage and mess.

"O-Oh... _Oh_ , right..." The Hero muttered, almost hiccuping, still _clearly_ fighting to keep her mind straight, occupied by the task at hand. "Yeah... Yes, go ahead."

The King of demons turned, raising his hands, still utterly irritated. Pulsing, throbbing magic power boomed around him, emanating from his body and throughout the surrounding area.

Emilia felt the powerful force of the magic wave _rock her body_ , throbbing through her, _reaching her navel_ ; where it tingled, spicy and nice.

Her hips rolled just _slightly_ against the floor, and she barely suppressed a mortified squeak.

 _She was beginning to realize exactly what had been going on, this whole time..._ What they had been _saying_ , what they had _said_... _What she had said._

Many of the destroyed shelves and scattered groceries picked themselves back up, telekinetically, and restored themselves to their original conditions. Some were simply too badly damaged, but Maou did as much as he could to fix up the mess. He repaired the walls, slowly, strolling off slightly, before teleporting himself and Emilia summarily back to the front of Rocjes Groceries.

There was a petrified quiet, a small stillness, in the air.

The hero was still on her knees, quivering a bit. Maou addressed the collected hostages, coolly, his voice low.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'm _so_ sorry for the trouble. You'll be free to to go, shortly."

The hostages seemed doubtful, to say the least, appraising the King of Hell and the Hero; who was kneeling beside him, _very close_... She was _bright red,_ blushing, and her hair was _mussed up_ , her clothes torn and almost hanging off her.

"T-They _really did_ have sex back there!" A cashier quipped, blown away.

"She must have been _sucking his dick_ the whole time-!" another shopper hollered back.

" _No wonder he's in such a good mood, now!_ She pacified him with her poon-!"

"Way to go, girl-!" a cheer rang up, and Emilia wailed, covering her face with both hands, not even going to _bother_ trying to deny it.

"Could you _please_ get on with it, already-?!" Emilia yelped at Maou, mortified and horrified, utterly miserable.

"Could you _wait_ a moment, Emi... This is important, better not to rush me." Maou snickered, suddenly _very much_ relishing this moment.

The hero just whimpered, lamely; furiously red.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as you've _no doubt_ noticed, now that she's finished _sucking my dick_... And she's _successfully_ _pacified me with her poon_ , you're all free to go about your ways-"

Emilia choked, strangled and totally asphyxiated, on the floor behind him. Her soft wailing whimper, and steaming red face were just _too enticing_. "Maou-!"

He cackled, and layered his voice with hypnotic power. " _If you would all just take a quick look into my eyes..."_

He said, and the hostages did exactly that, suddenly mesmerized.

" _Nothing ever happened here. Should the police question you, no answers will be given."_

The innocents nodded, enraptured.

Maou paused, as if deeply considering something, weighing his options. Finally, he grinned, apologizing briefly to Emi in the back of his mind.

" _If you ever see either of us again, remember that she sucked my dick in the back."_

Emilia _shrieked_ , utterly apoplectic and mortified, blushing furiously.

"Be about your business, then." He finished, at last, dropping the mystifying, captivating hypnosis. The smooth, smug gloating nature of his tone was _tortuous_ to the poor Hero, still addled by her pining feelings for him. "Go on, get up."

The hostages did stir, as if waking up slowly, suddenly, from a small trance. Some of them paused, to give Maou and Emi little side eyes, and chuckling glances. Emilia moaned, hiding her eyes.

The demon king turned away, as well, facing Emilia again too... Grinning broadly. He knelt down to her eye level, where she positively _glared death rays_ at him, pouting; simply furious and blushing wildly.

"As for you... Lets head home, Emi." He snickered, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "What do you say?"

Somehow, he was still _checking for her approval_ , even as he utterly tormented her.

"Yeah, _let's-!_ " She cried out, shrilly. "I bet you _do_ want to take me home! Why, so you can _have your way_ with me-?!"

His eyes flashed, dangerously; mildly irritated and still _utterly_ love with her. "I don't know, Emilia. Maybe."

 **Ex-V: Did you like it? Did you have fun?**

 **I hope so! Catch me on my channel, and let me know if you have any ideas or series you want me to look at, write about, or otherwise work with... Let me know which one of my fanfictions you like the best and want me to update the most! And I'll be sure to do my best for you ^^**

 **Hope to see you next time ~**


End file.
